


I'm Sorry I Was Late, I Didn't Wanna Come

by Atys



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rape Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atys/pseuds/Atys
Summary: Jack is in a psych ward after being discharged from the military for mental health issues. Jack is skeptical about why he is here until he meets Gabriel, a man of as much mystery as jack is full of sass.Long story short, reaper76 psych ward AU nobody asked for
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I'm Sorry I Was Late, I Didn't Wanna Come

**Author's Note:**

> Oof thanks for deciding to read! I based many of these character's struggles off of my own. I hope you like it!

Jack was, to say the least, very upset. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be free finally not cooped up in a tiny room in a psych ward. I mean, he had mentioned wanting to die and thinking that if he jumped off a building he would learn how to fly and maybe had writhed on the ground _one_ time, but this? This was exessive. It was his first day here, he had gotten here in the middle of the night and stayed up till dawn. An orderly knocked on the door. Jack stood up. "Hello Mr. Morrison, welcome to the behavioral health department! Ready for your first day?" Apparently he was not, in fact, 'ready for his first day'. Things happened like this, in this order:

  * He got scolded for saying "well I sure am glad to be in a mental institution, golly gee!" When introducing himself
  * He was entirely too upset for the situation
  * He yelled "you're not the boss of me!" (Witty, I know) 
  * He got informed they were, in fact the boss of him from one of the other patients 
  * He sulked 
  * he got placed in 'the red zone' and had to do work sheets in the sleeping quarters 



There he met an interesting man. The man was also in the red zone and wouldn't tell him why even after Jack admitted his freakout. The man had many scars on his face and arms, old and new. He was always looking around him like any one of the patients could be a tiger in disguise. "Soo.... What are you in here for?" "Hmm, a personal question from someone within murdering range!" He laughed when Jack flinched. "Just kidding! Although I'm actually not going to answer that question. What's your name?" "Jack, and yours?" "Gabriel Reyes, or just Reyes." His voice was soothing to Jack's ears and they settled into a casual conversation while they filled out questions like 'what do you think was the begining of your action chain?' and 'what are the consequences of this?'. 

That night Jack actually slept some; he was still exhausted the next morning, though. "Man, you look like the dead, you ok?" A soothing voice said "what does it look like, genius?" Jack responded. They had a small amount of outside time that day, it was still awful. Huge fences and fake grass described the small space. He was outside when he made a grave mistake: accidentally touching Gabe on the lower back while talking. He was supposed to laugh too at the man that was running from nurses outside the walls; but he flinched away and suddenly he slumped over stiffly. He was shaking all over and his eyes were far away. "Shit shit shit shit, you ok?" No answer. 

They had been ushered out of yard and away from Reyes by an orderly. When Gabriel returned to the group he looked tired to the bone and that far away look hadn't gone from his eyes, a little lesser now though. Jack felt awful. When he tried to apologise Gabriel cut him off saying "I have enough problems as-is, I don't need you messing it up any more." And walked away.

Jack spent the next few days sitting quietly on his own, trying to reconsile with the idea of being stuck here. Jack waded through group after group, dead eyed and tired until he met Ana, a fellow patient who had been here a long time. "Ana Amari, nice to be forced to talk to you" she introduced herself as they had been placed together as a group. "Ok, let's talk about something interesting, eh? Grounding skills are so boring when you've talked about them many, many times. What aboouuuttt... Tea! Miss that amirite?" She exclaimed. "Uh, not really, miss coffee though. So, so much." He looked exhausted.

Jack lied awake, shaking after brief sleep had lead to an awful nightmare. He kept thinking about the screaming. It filled his head and his dreams. He had watched his whole squad die while he was pinned to the ground by shrapnel.


End file.
